Dos cazadores en la Arena
by Chicle de melon
Summary: ¿Y si Gale se hubiera ofrecido voluntario como tributo? ¿Qué pasaría? Tal vez todo cambiara, tal vez nada sea igual. Dos cazadores en la Arena protegiéndose mutuamente. Ambos dispuestos a morir o a matar para salvar la vida del otro. Demos la bienvenida a los tributos del Distrito 12: Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne.
1. Capítulo 1

Un leve escalofrío me recorre y cierro la ventana por la que ya asoman los primeros rayos de luz. No he dormido nada esta noche así que, aunque sea muy temprano, decido hacer lo que más me gusta, ir al bosque. Me levanto de la cama cuidadosamente y salgo a hurtadillas de la habitación para no despertar a Vick o a Rory, mis hermanos. Llego rápidamente al pequeño y desgastado armario del salón donde guardo mi ropa de caza y el cuchillo que me regaló mi padre cuando cumplí 14 años, justamente un mes antes de que muriera en la terrible y "accidental" explosión de la mina.

Me dispongo a salir cuando mi hermana pequeña de 4 años, Posy, se interpone entre la puerta y yo.

-Gale...¿A dónde vas?-pregunta con cara de sueño y voz adormilada.

-Shh...Voy al bosque un rato. Luego nos vemos, pequeña.- le respondo dándole un beso en la frente.

De camino al bosque pienso en mis hermanos. ¿Qué haría si las personas a las que más quiero las llevaran al maldito Capitolio para matarse entre si en unos malditos Juegos del Hambre? No lo podría soportar. Ver morir a Vick o a Rory, que tan solo tiene 14 y 12 años respectivamente. Y lo que sería aún peor, que mi pequeña y dulce Posy muriera a causa de esos estúpidos Juegos.

Estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que ya he llegado a la alambrada. Como siempre, me acerco a escuchar para comprobar que no esté electrificado.

Ningún zumbido.

Efectivamente no está electrificada, solo quieren que no vayamos para tenernos controlados, para manejarnos como marionetas. Los odio. Pero yo tengo que ir al bosque a cazar, para mantener vivos y sanos a mis hermanos y a mi madre. Para desconectar y olvidarme de donde vivo. Y bueno, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, también para verla.

Me adentro en el bosque y solo cazo dos ardillas y un perro salvaje que andaba solo y perdido entre la maleza. Solo consigo esto porque lo que me apetece hacer ahora es relajarme y olvidarme de todo. De que hoy es la Cosecha. De que tengo 42 papeletas en esa urna. Y ella 21 en la otra.

Pensar en esto me pone enfermo, así que cojo las ardillas y el perro salvaje y camino dirección al Quemador. El Quemador es una especie de mercado negro. Es bastante pobre y todo es muy cutre, como casi todo en el distrito 12. Aquí intercambio mi caza por otras cosas útiles que mantengan viva a mi familia y por ese mero hecho me parece un lugar bonito.

Aunque aún es muy temprano, el puesto de Sae la Grasienta ya está abierto.

-Una de tus sopas, Sae.- digo entregándole el perro salvaje.

-Muy bien, chico. Ahora te preparo una de solomillo.-dice cogiendo el perro y dándome la sopa, que obviamente no es de solomillo, sino de perro salvaje. Pero en estos momentos me da igual, solo quiero comer algo caliente.

Ella intenta entablar conversación conmigo, en cambio yo solo me limito a asentir o a negar. No estoy de humor como para hablar, y mucho menos para sonreír.

Cuando ya he terminado con mi sopa me dirijo a la parte trasera de la panadería. Llamo con los nudillos un par de veces y me recibe el panadero, el Sr. Mellark.

-Pasa, hijo. Que es temprano y hace frío.- dice. Paso dentro y me quedo a las puertas del almacén de la panadería.

-No es mucho.- le entrego las dos ardillas y él se dirige al almacén con las ardillas en mano. Siempre cambio las ardillas con el panadero, deberá tener alguna obsesión con ellas, porque para mí no es la mejor carne ni de lejos.

Mientras él está dentro del almacén cruzo una fugaz mirada con el hijo menor del panadero, que si no recuerdo mal se llama Peeta. Lleva la cara un poco manchada de harina, pero lo que me extraña no es eso, sino la expresión que tiene al mirarme de reojo. De enfado...no. De pena o compasión, tampoco creo, su nombre también está en esa urna. Analizo otra vez su mirada y llego a la conclusión de que son ¿celos? ¿Pero cómo puede tener celos de mí? Él tiene comida suficiente y no tiene que pedir teselas, así que como mucho tendrá 5 papeletas; en cambio, yo tengo que arriesgar mi vida cada vez que voy al bosque y pedir teselas, para poder alimentar cinco bocas. Definitivamente no sé de que puede tener celos.

-Toma esta hogaza de pan y quédate con la otra ardilla.- me sorprende la voz del panadero. Estaba tan concentrado en mi análisis que ya ni me acordaba de a lo que había venido.

-Mucha suerte.-dice cuando ya estoy saliendo por la puerta.

Hasta ese instante no me doy cuenta del tan poco favorable trueque que ha hecho el panadero. A intercambiado una enclenque ardilla por una esponjosa y carísima hogaza de pan. No sé si se habrá equivocado o si hoy estará sensible por la Cosecha, después de todo su hijo también tiene posibilidades de salir elegido. Pero seguramente no saldrá, casi nunca van a los Juegos los hijos de comerciantes. Casi siempre van enclenques y desnutridos niños de la Veta, la zona pobre del Distrito. Donde se encuentra mi casa y su casa.

Intento dispersar esas ideas de mi mente. Guardo la hogaza debajo de mi chaqueta para que se mantenga caliente, ya que no soy tan egoísta como para comérmela yo solo. Dejo la ardilla sobrante en casa y sin saludar a nadie voy corriendo al bosque. Ya no es tan temprano y quiero pasar toda la mañana en buena compañía.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado mucho. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Soy nueva en FanFiction y no sé muy bien como va todo (se nota un pelín, ¿no?).

Y quiero aclarar una cosilla: Sé que a muchos tributos no os cae muy bien Gale, pero a mí me parece un personaje estupendo. Y como hay muchas historias sobre Peeta y Katniss, yo he decidido hacerle un pequeñito espacio a Gale. (:

Espero que no me tiréis a los mutos o me lancéis un enjambre entero de rastrevíspulas :S Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios ya que vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí. (o reviews o follows o como quiera que se llame, porque estoy perdida)

¡Mucho pan quemado y azucarillos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Compruebo por si acaso se escucha algún zumbido procedente de la alambrada. Nada. Me agacho y la cruzo sin tocar ni un solo cable.

Camino por el bosque sigilosamente hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle.

Dejo a un lado el cuchillo, el arco y las flechas, y me siento apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol de corteza tosca.

Es raro que no haya venido aún, seguramente se habrá entretenido con cualquier tontería. Aunque no me importa esperarla, cada segundo se me hace eterno.

No me gusta estar quieto en un sitio, así que me pongo a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que se me ocurre una idea. Cogo la hogaza de pan que todavía está caliente y clavo una flecha justo en el medio de esta. Sé que es una estupidez, pero con tal de verla reír en un día tan horrible como este haría lo que fuera.

Al terminar de efectuar mi idea es cuando veo su larga y morena trenza asomarse entre los arbustos. Cuando me ve sonríe al instante, y esa pequeña elevación de la comisura de sus labios me vuelve condenadamente feliz.

-Hola Catnip- la saludo con otra sonrisa.

En realidad se llama Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, su voz no era más que un susurro, así que creí que me decía Catnip, como la menta de gato. Desde ese momento la llamo así, y por lo que sé soy el único, porque a ella realmente no le gusta, pero por meterme un poco con ella y hacerla rabiar yo siempre la llamo Catnip. Y bueno, también para creerme un poquito importante en su vida.

-Mira lo que he cazado- digo mientras sostengo en alto la hogaza de pan con la flecha en medio, y como supuse, Katniss se echa a reír. La coge, saca la flecha y se lleva la corteza a la nariz para aspirar el exquisito aroma que desprende el pan bueno.

-Ummm, todavía está caliente- dice y frunce el ceño, que es lo que hace siempre involuntariamente cuando está un poco confundida-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

-Solo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte- informo omitiendo el detalle de esa mirada tan extraña que me lanzó su hijo.

-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no?- comenta intentando no poner los ojos en blanco, yo directamente no puedo evitar no hacerlo-. Prim nos ha dejado un queso- dice sacando un apetecible trozo de queso.

-Gracias, Prim- exclamo alegrándome sinceramente por el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín.- Y me pongo a imitar el odioso acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket, la mujer optimista y un tanto ridícula que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha. Decido bromear sobre el tema, aunque la muerte de niños no es motivo de burla-. ¡Casi se me olvidaba! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!- Recojo unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte...- empiezo, lanzándole una mora que Katniss recoge de forma sagaz con la boca.

-¡...esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!- concluye con el mismo brío.

Como he dicho la otra alternativa que queda es tener miedo a este tema. Yo en cambio, prefiero tomarme a modo de broma fácil su estúpido acento de Capitolio, su estúpida ropa, su estúpido cabello, su estúpido cerebro. Y sobre todo sus estúpidos y malditos juegos.

Es todo tan injusto. ¿Por qué ellos pueden ser libres y nosotros no? ¿Por qué ellos tienen suficiente dinero como para gastárselo en caprichos y muchos de nosotros nos morimos de hambre? Ellos no tienen que preocuparse durante 6 años de la posibilidad de ir directos a una muerte segura. No. Ellos solo se preocupan de si se les rompe una uña o de si unos pantalones desentonan con su peluca. Los odio, por eso. Por ser tan superficiales y no ver más allá de lo que les muestra su "magnífico" Capitolio.

Muchas veces he pensado en escaparme al bosque. Vivir de la caza, pesca y recolecta. Sería una buena opción, pero está mi familia. ¿Que harían ellos sin mí? El salario de mi madre no es suficiente como para alimentar 4 bocas. Bueno, también está Katniss. ¿Que haría yo sin ella? ¿Qué haría sin sus preciosos ojos grises y su tan característica trenza? ¿Tal vez el bosque no sería igual sin ella? ¿En serio, estoy pensando esto? Realmente, no sé cuando me he vuelto tan cursi. Pero lamentablemente esos son mis pensamientos.

Me doy cuenta de que ya he terminado de untar el queso. Estaba tan absorto en mis ideas de huida que no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo- susurro.

-¿El qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo.- Claro que podríamos, pero como se me ocurre decirle semejante disparate. Ella nunca dejaría sola a su hermana pequeña Prim. Seguramente piense que estoy loco.- Si no tuviésemos tantos niños- añado rápidamente.

No me contesta. Supongo que creerá que estoy delirando por querer dejar a mis tres hermanos y a mi madre solos. Y es verdad, es una idea absurda e irreal. Sin mi caza y la de Katniss, ambas familias caerían en la absoluta pobreza, ya que su padre también murió en el mismo accidente minero que mi padre.

-No quiero tener hijos- suelta de repente.

-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí- digo.

-Pero vives aquí- me recuerda irritada.

-Olvídalo- digo dejando por zanjado el tema.

¿Quién sería la madre de mis hijos? Quizá Katniss, mucha gente en el distrito cree que salimos juntos, pero solo somos amigos, solo mejores amigos. No es que Katniss no me parezca guapa ni interesante, pero no es una persona muy afectuosa que digamos. En todo el largo tiempo que llevamos juntos como compañeros de caza no me ha dado mayor muestra de cariño que unos pocos abrazos. A mí no me importaría darnos una oportunidad y llegar a ser algo más que simples compañeros, pero ya habrá tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre ello y decidir si alcanzamos el siguiente nivel. No quiero perder a una persona tan importante en mi vida por cometer una tontería al confundir la amistad y el amor.

* * *

¡Hola azucarillos parlantes!

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que el desarrollo es demasiado lento o está bien así?

Lo primero de todo: gracias por leer mi historia y en especial a _Samanta Black_ y a _LilyLunaPx_, por ser las primeras en comentar y en darme follow o favorito, o como se diga (aún no me aclaro). ¡MIL GRACIAS!

El último párrafo me ha costado mucho de escribir y es bastante horrible :S

Sobre la historia, el narrador es Gale, por lo tanto a veces me cuesta un poquito pensar como un chico, pero por ahora no me ha surgido ningún problema este inconveniente.

Ahora la mayoría estamos llenos de exámenes muggles ;_;, entonces... ¡Qué la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte .lll.


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta Katniss para cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

Hoy supuestamente es un día de celebración. Aunque muchos se alegran, no porque empiecen los juegos sino porque sus hijos no han sido elegidos, pero siempre hay dos familias que no están por la labor de celebrar algo tan doloroso como la pérdida de sus hijos.

Cuando acabamos de hacer todo tenemos en total una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y un buen montón de fresas. Katniss descubrió el fresal hace unos años y a mí se me ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercaran los animales. Y funcionó, más de medio distrito nos tiene envidia por las suculentas fresas que conseguimos.

Llegamos al Quemador, el mercado negro del distrito 12. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta nos compra la mitad de las verduras por a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. No es un buen trueque, pero Sae es la única que nos compra perro salvaje para hacer sus sopas de "ternera", así que de alguna manera se lo tenemos que agradecer.

Cuando terminamos vamos a la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, ya que le encantan y es una de las pocas personas que pueden permitirse el lujo de comprarlas. La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta. Ella es una especie de amiga de Katniss, porque ambas son reservadas y no comparten nada más que las palabras justas. No es una esnob, como muchos otros hijos de comerciantes, pero por el simple hecho de que no tenga que pedir teselas y de que no tenga ninguna necesidad de salir afuera para ganarse la vida, ya no es de mi agrado.

Hoy lleva un caro vestido blanco, y el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha. Que vaya con esa vestimenta tan cara ya me causa desagrado.

-Bonito vestido- digo en tono sarcástico.

Madge me mira fijamente intentando averiguar si ha sido realmente un cumplido o si solo era una ironía. Cuando ya parece que ha llegado a una conclusión, aprieta los labios y sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

¿Me está tomando el pelo? Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, pero tengo que controlarme, no quiero tener problemas con los agentes de la paz por su culpa.

-Tú no irás al Capitolio- respondo lo más fríamente que puedo. Sus ojos se posan sobre el pequeño adorno circular de oro que lleva en el vestido, con ese broche podría alimentar a mi familia durante varios meses-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con solo doce años.

-No es culpa suya- interviene Katniss.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son- apostillo.

-Buena suerte, Katniss- dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo e ignorándome completamente

-Lo mismo digo- responde Katniss no sin antes coger el dinero que le tiende Madge por las fresas.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. Intento mantener una expresión glacial, pero la ira puede conmigo y me consume lentamente. Sé que no debo tomarla con Madge, pero hay momentos en los que no puedo controlarme y cierta de clase de comentarios me hacen saltar. Mientras ando, cierro fuertemente los puños e intento relajarme para no pegar al primero que se me cruce por el camino.

Pero este intento no sirve para nada.

Yo tengo 42 papeletas solo para evitar que mi familia no muera de hambre, pero como ella es la hija del alcalde no necesita multiplicar el riesgo de salir elegida, solo tiene que preocuparse por saber tocar el piano y conjuntar sus vestidos con sus zapatos.

Pero toda la culpa la tiene el Capitolio y, obviamente, sus superficiales y extravagantes habitantes. Y Snow, el viejo y repulsivo presidente de Panem. En medio de estos pensamientos se cuela la palabra rebelión. Esa palabra tan temida por el Capitolio y tan deseada por los distritos. Rebelión, que tentador suena...

Como me gustaría rebelarme, quitarme esta opresión constante que tengo en el pecho y ver al Capitolio hundirse como ellos hacen que nosotros nos hundamos en la miseria. Odio el poder que tienen. El poder que hace que mantenga la boca cerrada porque mi vida y la de mi familia corre peligro si pronuncio la palabra equivocado en el lugar y tiempo equivocados. Por eso, me gusta tanto el bosque. Ahí puedo despotricar contra el Capitolio sin que nadie me vigile, y aunque no sirva para nada, me hace sentirme un poco más libre.

Katniss y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero a cada uno.

-Nos vemos en la plaza- dice Katniss.

-Ponte algo bonito- le respondo, sin humor.

Llego a casa donde en la puerta me espera Posy sentada.

-Hey, Posy. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- pregunto sentándome junto a ella.

-Gale, no quiero que te vayas- dice entre sollozos. ¿Está hablando de la cosecha? Es muy pequeña, pero seguro que ha oído algo sobre el tema.

-Eh, Posy, no me voy a ir. Sino, ¿quién te haría cosquillas?- digo lanzándome en su dirección y propinándole un buen ataque de risa-. Venga vamos dentro.

Vamos a la diminuta cocina y dejo todo el botín encima de la mesa de madera.

-¡Gale ha traído fresas!- exclama Vick con una sonrisa. Este es su primer año de cosecha y me alegra sacarle una sonrisa pese a que tenga miedo.

-Hoy por la noche nos daremos un buen festín- dice Rory, que tiene 14 años, ignorando la posibilidad de que uno de nosotros tres esta noche puede estar rumbo a una muerte segura.

No hago ningún comentario más acerca del tema y me dirijo hacia la cochambrosa habitación donde encima de la cama se encuentra un conjunto de camisa vaquera clara y un pantalón marrón tierra, ambos de telas más caras de las que nos solemos permitir.

Antes de vestirme me doy una ducha de agua fría para quitarme la suciedad y decido dejar mi cabello un tanto alborotado, no me gusta ir tan repeinado como lo van otros chicos. Finalmente de pongo el conjunto y dejo los últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados, porque aunque no me importe en absoluto la moda, prefiero dar una imagen desenfadada y rebelde si por alguna casualidad salgo escogido como tributo. Cuando me dispongo a salir entra mi madre.

-Hijo, sé que tienes muchas posibilidades de salir elegido pero tu padre siempre te quiso dar esto en tu última cosecha- dice entregándome una pulsera trenzada.

La pulsera está hecha a mano y por lo que parece de un material muy resistente. Donde ambos extremos se juntan hay una esfera donde está tallada con letra elegante la palabra "Hawthorne" y en la otra cara de la circunferencia hay una foto mía con mi padre.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día. Fue la primera vez que mi padre me llevó al bosque con la edad de 6 años. El bosque me encantó. Me sentí absolutamente libre. Podía correr, saltar, jugar sin ningún límite, sin ninguna preocupación, sin que ningún agente de la paz me prohibiera nada.

Aunque sigo yendo al bosque ya no es lo mismo sin él. Ahora, tengo preocupaciones y la obligación de alimentar y proteger a mi familia. Y bueno, ahora también disfruto de la compañía de cierta chica de ojos grises.

* * *

¡Hola azucarillos parlantes!

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el tercer capítulo. Lo primero de todo agradecer a todos esos tributos que leen este fic, e incluso comentan o lo añaden a favoritos. En serio, ¡muchísimas gracias! .lll.

Tengo que decir que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Muchas partes son iguales que las del libro, pero a partir de la cosecha todo cambiará. Ya que Gale no es Peeta, y su carácter no es parecido, ¿verdad?

Decidme que os parece (: Y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la historia.

¡Qué Gale cace ardillas para vosotros!


	4. Capítulo 4

Con la pulsera de mi padre perfectamente colocada en mi muñeca izquierda salgo de la diminuta habitación y voy hacia la cocina. Ahí está Posy.

-¡Hey, pequeñaja! ¿Qué haces?-. Da un pequeño salto hacia atrás y deja lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme de forma culpable.

Me fijo que detrás de ella está la bolsa de caza abierta y que hay varias fresas esparcidas por la mesa.

-Posy... ya sabes que mamá no te deja comer fresas antes del almuerzo- digo en tono serio intentando que no aparezca en mi rostro una sonrisa al recordar que yo también hacia lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

-Pero es que olían muy bien. ¿Puedo comer una, por favor?- dice en tono de súplica y con ojos tiernos.

-Posy, espera a la hora de comer.

-Pero Vick y Rory no me dejarán ninguna.

-Ya les diré yo que te dejen todas si quieres.

-Gale, por favor. Solo una y ya no como más.

-Vale...- acepto finalmente ya que no soporto que me mire con esa carita, ¿quién le diría que no? Me dirijo hacia la mesa y cojo la fresa más grande y suculenta que veo.- La mejor fresa para la niña más guapa del todo Panem- digo dándole la fresa y sacándole una risita victoriosa. Me acerco a su oído y susurro- Shhh, este es nuestro secreto. No se lo digas a mamá.

Ella solo asiente enérgicamente y empieza a mordisquear su tan deseada fresa.

Al cabo de media hora estamos todos terminando de comer. Dejamos para la cena el pescado, el pan y, finalmente, las fresas. Es bastante para lo poco que solemos cenar, pero hoy es una noche asquerosamente especial.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. Yo me adelanto un poco y en el camino me encuentro con un grupo de chicas de la parte rica del distrito. Son un año menores que yo. Intento ignorarlas, no me interesan, pero sus voces estridentes no pasan desapercibidas.

-Mirad que guapo es aquel minero.

-Sí, dicen que es cazador.

-Se nota. ¡Vaya músculos tiene!

-Solo le falta el dinero y sería el chico perfecto.

¿En serio tengo que soportar sus comentarios despectivos y hacer que no los oigo? Generalmente no me agrada la gente más rica del distrito, pero estas chicas se creen que soy un trozo de carne bonito sin sentimientos. Y además, me infravaloran por mi bajo puesto social. Normalmente, no enfurezco tan rápido, pero hoy no es mi mejor día, de hecho mi vida y la de muchos están en riesgo hoy. Así que si piensan que tengo un físico asombroso, no les importará que juegue un poco con ellas.

Me acerco y choco "accidentalmente" con el hombro de la que hizo el comentario despectivo hacia mi situación económica.

-Ten cuidado- dice sin fijarse en quien soy.

- Lo siento- digo estableciendo contacto visual.- Discúlpame por haberme chocado contigo, guapa.

-Eh...N-no pasa na-nada...- balbucea tocándose el pelo y acercándose más a mí. ¡Qué predecibles son las chicas!- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta después de la cosecha?- pregunta en un intento nulo de sonar sensual.

-¿Te apetecería ir al bosque?- pregunto con voz sexy y sigo con el juego acercándome más a ella.

-Por supuesto. Así te veré en acción.

-Sí, así podrías apreciar mis músculos- digo con mis labios a unos escasos tres centímetros de los suyos.- Pero no va a poder ser, es una pena que no tenga el suficiente dinero como para merecerte- susurro.

Giro la cara y me aparto. Ella me mira al principio confundida. Cuando me estoy yendo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, noto un ápice de furia en su expresión. Voy a acabar jugando bien mis piezas.

-¡Suerte chicas!- exclamo al grupo, pero antes de girarme les guiño el ojo y todas, menos una, sueltan risitas tontas. Como si se creyeran importantes porque he tenido un poco de interés en ellas.

Finalmente, me voy derrochando arrogancia por los cuatro costados. Realmente, esas chicas no me interesan lo más mínimo, pero ese es mi juego. Dejarlas con la miel en los labios por hacer esos comentarios tan superficiales.

Mentiría si dijera que no he tonteado o besado a otras chicas. Incluso con muchas. Pero nada serio en realidad. Lo hacía más por necesidad y por sentirme más hombre que por otra cosa. Nadie ha llamado especialmente mi atención, ni la rubia más perfecta ni la chica con mejores atributos. Bueno, quizás esté mintiendo al decir esto ya que últimamente cierta persona está poniendo patas arriba mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

Sí, esa persona es Katniss. Y aunque intento obviar esa sensación que siento cada vez que la veo, es imposible. Pero estoy convencido de que solo es por el cariño que le tengo, porque he compartido muchas cosas con ella y porque se preocupa por mí. No porque me esté enamorando de ella. No porque sus ojos grises y su preciosa trenza me hechicen y su voz me hipnotice.

Maldito cursi.

Gale Hawthorne no puede enamorarse.

* * *

¡Hola azucarillos parlantes!

Bueno, este capítulo igual es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Pero he decidido narrar toda la Cosecha en el siguiente ^_^

Y, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Me ha vuelto a costar un poco pensar como un hombre :S Así que chicos que estáis leyendo esto, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Pienso bien como uno de vosotros?

Por último quiero decir que en este capítulo he querido mostrar el lado tierno y dulce de Gale hacia Posy, pero también esa arrogancia natural que posee Gale. ¿A vosotros cuál os gusta más? ¿El tierno y cariñoso o el arrogante y sexy?

Gracias de todo corazón por leer y comentar 4

No me enrollo más, ¡besos! .lll.


	5. Capítulo 5

Noto un leve pinchazo en el dedo índice. Sigo caminando hasta llegar al grupo de chicos de dieciocho años de la Veta. Al ser los más mayores estamos enfrente del escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia.

La tensión es palpable entre nosotros ya que, aunque es nuestro último año de cosecha, podemos salir elegidos perfectamente. Saludo brevemente a los chicos de mi clase y dirijo la mirada hacia el escenario.

Hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Desearía quemar una por una las papeletas que hay en esas urnas, pero ni siquiera ese acto tan surrealista ayudaría a parar los juegos.

A las dos en punto el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia aburrida de todos los años así que, simplemente desconecto.

La maldita pregunta que recorre mi mente cada año en estas fechas aparece: ¿Qué pasaría si fuera a los Juegos? Soy fuerte y hábil con el cuchillo, además de tener un talento natural para las trampas. Pero contra los profesionales no tendría muchas posibilidades. Los estúpidos profesionales son los tributos entrenados específicamente para los juegos de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4. Son las mascotas del Capitolio, de lo que no se dan cuenta es de que su querido amo les está mandando a una muerte inminente y no a una gloria segura. Dichos tributos son sumamente sangrientos y, a veces, un tanto sádicos. Los odio, pero realmente odio al Capitolio por hacer que sean así. Lo odio por hacer que 24 niños se conviertan en auténticas bestias para lograr sobrevivir. En este momento me doy cuenta de que en estos días la palabra odio es muy frecuente entre mis pensamientos.

Una frase que me enfurece todos los años me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias- recita el alcalde. ¡Qué gasto más inútil de saliva!

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. Resulta lamentable. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y solo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un estúpido y alcohólico barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer en una silla. La multitud aplaude por exigencia del protocolo, pero él está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue apartarse intentando ocultar una clara mueca de desagrado.

La ridícula mujer, tan extremadamente optimista como siempre, sube al podio dando pequeños saltitos y saluda con su "encantador" y habitual acento:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Esta vez ha elegido para el evento una peluca rosa chillón que me hace daño a la vista. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar aquí, pero todo el mundo sabe que le gustaría estar entre lujos y tributos prometedores, y no con un borracho que te acosa delante de todo el país. Con esas palabras y esa sonrisa superficial no hace nada más que recordarme lo hipócrita que pueden llegar a ser la gente. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que ocultar mi sonrisa ante la ridiculez de esta extravagante mujer.

Katniss me dirige una mirada, y yo se la devuelvo aún con la sombra de una sonrisa en mis labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos está siendo un poco divertida. Al momento, recuerdo que el significado de cosecha es igual al de muerte ya que tanto Katniss como yo tenemos demasiadas papeletas. Nuestros nombres están escritos demasiadas veces en esa urna. La suerte nunca ha estado de mi parte y quizá hoy tampoco lo esté. Rápidamente me pongo serio y aparto la vista de Katniss.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, "las damas primero", y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y muy lentamente saca un trozo de papel. En ese momento contengo el aliento gastando únicamente mis energías en desear que no sea ella. Alisa el trozo de papel y lee con voz clara el nombre; no es ella.

-Primrose Everdeen.

No es ella, es alguien peor. Es la persona que más quiere en el mundo y estoy completamente seguro de que daría cualquier cosa por protegerla.

Automáticamente suelto un bufido de incredulidad e impotencia. Prim solo tenía una papeleta entre miles. ¡Joder, solo tiene doce años! Pero eso al Capitolio no le importa. A ellos no les importa nada más que sus estúpidos juegos.

Y como ya he dicho antes, sé perfectamente lo que va a pasar.

-¡Prim!- grita una voz femenina desde un punto cercano a mí-. ¡Prim!

La gente se aparta para que Katniss pueda pasar y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llega rápidamente a Prim y la empuja detrás de forma protectora. Y dice lo que tanto temía.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!- grita con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

La he perdido. He perdido a ese par de ojos grises que alegraban mis paseos por el bosque. He perdido esa interminable trenza que desprendía un exquisito aroma a hierbas medicinales. He perdido una parte de mí. He perdido a Katniss.

-¡Espléndido!- exclama Effie Trinket, ya que desde hace décadas el Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después de pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces...- deja la frase en el aire, insegura

-¿Qué mas da?- interviene el alcalde en tono brusco-. Deja que suba.

Aunque estoy totalmente hundido tengo que ayudar, no puedo quedarme en mi sitio inmóvil. Así que hago lo único que se me ocurre y voy hacia Prim que está gritando como una loca. De camino oigo varios lamentos dirigidos hacia mí ya que la mayoría del distrito piensa que Katniss y yo somos algo más que simples mejores amigos.

-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!- grita Prim desesperadamente.

-¡Suéltame!- Escucho decir a Katniss mientras me voy acercando

.  
Tiró de Prim por detrás y la levanto del suelo.

-Arriba, Catnip- le digo, intentando que no me falle la voz. ¿En serio? ¿Solo se me ha ocurrido decir eso?

Me llevo a Prim con su madre y vuelvo hacia el área donde están los chicos de mi edad. Me quedo relativamente cerca de las escaleras que suben al escenario.

-¡Bueno, bravo!- exclama Effie Trinket, entusiasmada-. ¡Esté es el espíritu de los Juegos!- Su alegría hace que me hierva la sangre. Está mandando a una chica a una lucha a muerte no a una de sus tiendas lujosas-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss Everdeen.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que esa era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos un fuerte aplauso para nuestro tributo!- canturrea Effie con su odioso acento.

No aplaudo. Nadie aplaude. Todo el mundo está en absoluto silencio.

Entonces, dirijo mis tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalo a Katniss con ellos. Junto conmigo se van sumando más personas, y al final, la plaza entera expresa con este antiguo gesto su gratitud, su admiración y lamentablemente, su despedida a Katniss.

-¡Miradla, miradla bien!- brama el viejo borracho-. ¡Coraje!- exclama triunfal-. ¡Más que vosotros!- grita acercándose a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros!- vuelve a gritar dirigiéndose expresamente al Capitolio.

Puede que esas palabras le metan en problemas, pero antes de decir nada más, se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia. Se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

-¡Qué día tan emocionante!- exclama mientras intenta poner la estrafalaria peluca en su sitio-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!- Va deprisa hacia la urna para evitar que su peluca vuelva a descolocarse. Coge la primera papeleta que encuentra y un pensamiento florece en mi interior: Tengo que protegerla.

Effie Trinket anuncia al afortunado casi sin darme tiempo a desear que en ese trozo de papel esté escrito mi nombre con cuidadosa y elegante letra.

-Peeta Mellark.

¿Peeta Mellark? Lo conozco de algo y cuando le veo dirigirse confundido hacia el podio descubro que es el hijo menor del panadero. Aquel que me miraba con celos esta mañana. Ahora soy yo el que tiene celos de él por salir elegido. No puedo permitir que ni el niño bonito de ojos azules ni ningún otro tributo hago daño a Katniss, tengo que ir a los Juegos.

Peeta sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su puesto. Ese va a ser mi puesto. El puesto con el que voy a conseguir que Katniss regrese viva al distrito 12 y no en una caja de madera.

-¿Algún voluntario?- pregunta Effie esperando que la cosa aún se ponga más emocionante.

Hace mucho prometí a Katniss que si uno de nosotros salía elegido en la cosecha el otro cuidaría de nuestras familias Pero extrañamente esa promesa y mi continua idea de protección hacia mi familia desaparece y en su lugar, se presentan ante mí imágenes de como puede morir Katniss.

-¡Me presento voluntario!- grito con toda la fuerza que puedo.

Subo al escenario con paso seguro y con una expresión de falsa suficiencia. Al llegar arriba los rostros son variados.

Peeta, que se dispone a bajar las escaleras, me mira otra vez con celos. ¡Le acabo de salvar su asquerosa vida! ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

A Katniss prefiero no mirarla porque seguramente si ciertas miradas mataran yo estaría más que muerto. Y, por supuesto, Effie Trinket sonríe abiertamente al ver el desarrollo de la elección.

-¡Oh, otro voluntario! ¡Maravilloso!- canturrea aplaudiendo levemente sin poder contener la emoción-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gale Hawthorne- respondo alto y claro.

-¡Perfecto!- Esta vez no pide un aplauso por lo que pueda pasar.

El alcalde empieza a leer el Tratado de Paz y yo intento parecer lo más fuerte y feroz posible en el escenario, después de todo los juegos acaban de empezar.

Cuando el alcalde termina con la lectura, nos indica a Katniss y a mí que nos demos la mano. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y con sus labios convertidos en una fina línea, culpándome por haberme ofrecido voluntario y por dejar a nuestras familias solas. Seré egoísta o irresponsable pero eso no me altera en estos instantes ya que ahora solo tengo una idea clara. Una única idea que me va a servir de base durante todos los juegos.

-Volverás- susurro levemente expresando todos mis argumentos a favor de lo que he hecho en una sola palabra. En una palabra que se va a hacer realidad.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo azucarillos parlantes!

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os sigue enamorando Gale? En el siguiente son las despedidas y ya tengo preparadas varias cositas ;) ¿Qué pensáis que pasará? Chan chan chaaaan.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulos anteriores y...¡qué la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! .lll.


	6. Capítulo 6

Entro a la habitación más lujosa que he visto en mi vida. Hay dos enormes sofás de terciopelo rojo en el centro de la sala, y a la derecha un cómodo sillón de color verde botella. Me dispongo a sentarme en el majestuoso sillón cuando entra mi madre acompañada de mis hermanos.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, excepto Posy que viene con los brazos abiertos hacia mí. No dice nada simplemente me abraza; su cabeza apenas me llega al estómago, en esa zona la camiseta se empieza a adherir al cuerpo a causa de las lágrimas de Posy.

Al cabo de unos segundos también se unen al abrazo mi madre, Rory y Vick.

-Gale, tenemos muy poco tiempo- dice mi madre separándose y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Lo sé- afirmo en tono seco-. Venga Vick, Rory, Posy dejarme respirar que aún me voy a ahogar-. Mis hermanos se separan , pero Posy se niega a soltarme-. Bueno, pequeñaja, ven arriba- Y la cojo en brazos.

-Gale, sé que no puedes permitirte volver, que vas a hacer todo lo posible para que ella regrese. Intenta dar lo mejor de ti, pero que no te cambien. Sé quien tú quieras ser, ¿vale?- dice mi madre señalando la pulsera. Señalando mi pasado, mi familia y mi auténtica esencia. Yo solo asiento.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Yo me intentaré encargar de la caza hasta que tú estés de vuelta- afirma Rory omitiendo el detalle de que no voy a volver-. Te quiero-. Sé que le ha costado decir esas palabras, es igual de orgulloso que yo.

-Yo también le ayudaré aunque mis conocimientos sobre el bosque sean escasos. Te echaré de menos, grandullón- dice Vick, él cual es más maduro que Rory aunque sea mucho más bajo y menos corpulento que nosotros dos, de ahí viene el apodo. Además es plenamente consciente de que no volveré, y definitivamente no lo haré.

Intento aguantar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos. No puedo llorar, si lo hago me hará parecer débil y vulnerable, es decir, fácil de matar. También necesito el asqueroso dinero de los patrocinadores, y un tributo que llora fácilmente no es muy prometedor.

-Lo siento mucho, espero que estéis bien- digo lamentándome por dejarles en esta situación-. Os echaré de menos- Es lo único que puedo decir. Intento sonreír, aunque más bien creo que la supuesta sonrisa parece más una mueca extraña.

Inmediatamente entra un agente de la paz y ordena que salgan.

-¡No, Gale! ¡No! ¡Quédate aquí, conmigo!- grita Posy agarrándose más a mí.

-Niña, ¡vamos!- dice el agente de la paz duramente arrancándome a mi hermana de los brazos y empujándola de forma muy brusca hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh, ten cuidado! ¿Quién te crees para empujar a mi hermana de esa manera? Sabe caminar sola- digo tremendamente enfadado. Él se vuelve y se acerca demasiado a mí. En un actoreflejo me agacho, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Al instante, siento un fuerte dolor en el puente de la nariz, y cierro los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir inconscientemente a causa del tremendo golpe que me ha dado el maldito agente.

-Para que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto, niño inútil- dice él con cierto aire de superioridad y saliendo por la puerta junto con Posy. Ella mira con expresión horrorizada mi nariz. Decido no responder al golpe del agente de la paz y calmarme, para poder despedirme de Posy apresurádamente.

-Te quiero, Posy. Sé valiente, pequeñaja, y recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí- digo en el tono más tierno posible-. Seguro que serás una mujer preciosa- susurro para mis adentros.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Gale!- exclama entre grandes sollozos-. Seré la más valiente.

Y se va caminado despacio hasta que el agente cierra la puerta, separándome para siempre de mi familia. De mi sabia madre y de mis traviesos hermanos. Y de mi pequeñaja, de mi Posy.

Me siento en el sillón verde mientras todo la culpa recae sobre mí. Les he dejado. Les he abandonado en la extrema pobreza, y ahora no tendrán ni mi caza ni la de Katniss para alimentarse. He sido totalmente injusto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No me perdonaría dejar a Katniss aventurarse sola hacia una muerte inminente en los Juegos. Espero que sobrevivan con la inexperiencia de mis hermanos con la caza y el paupérrimo salario de mi madre como lavandera.

No espero que venga nadie más, no tengo ganas de más despedidas desastrosas. Lo único que quiero es aclarar un poco mi mente.

Intento relajarme... pero, llaman a la puerta. Me sobresalto causando que mi nariz vuelva a sangrar nuevamente manchando el suave terciopelo del sillón y la lujosa alfombra del suelo.

Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules entra en la sala con la cara gacha. Está claramente avergonzada, sus pómulos teñidos de rojo intenso la delatan.

-¿Undersee?- pregunto yo, extrañado.

-Yo..yo so-solo quería...- dice levantando la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran con mi nariz herida-. ¡Gale, madre mía! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Voy a por un pañuelo? Creo que tengo uno por aquí...

-Eh, tranquila, Undersee. Estoy bien, pero no me vendría nada mal un pañuelo- digo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Por-por supuesto, toma uno- Me entrega un pañuelo de color rosa pálido con elegantes bordados en los extremos.

-Es demasiado femenino para mí, pero supongo que servirá para limpiarme la sangre- digo extiendo el pañuelo y llevándomelo hacia la herida- Por cierto, ha sido un agente de la paz. ¿Para que has venido?- pregunto sin darle las gracias. No necesita que se las dé, sabe perfectamente que estoy agradecido.

-De nada, por el pañuelo- dice un tanto enfadada, pero su cara se vuelve a poner roja al escuchar mi pregunta-. Pues... no lo sé muy bien. Supongo que para pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana.

-Ah, eso. Da igual, en todo caso el que tendría que pedir perdón sería yo, pero disculpas aceptadas- digo moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Has dicho que tu me deberías pedir disculpas. Yo te las he pedido, ¿no crees que me tendrías que corresponder?

-Oh, esto no funciona así, Undersee. Un Hawthorne nunca pide perdón por esas tonterías- afirmo de forma altiva.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ¿no me podrías llamar Madge? No me gusta el apellido Undersee- dice molesta por mi tono.

-Por supuesto. Aunque no tendrás que preocuparte más de eso, me voy para no volver, por si no lo sabías. No te molestaré más cuando esté en una caja de madera- digo demasiado bruscamente, pero me ha hecho saltar.

-Tranquilo, ya te dejo en p..paz- susurra mientras un par de lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Yo como un tonto, la abrazo. No sé porque llora, pero lo único que quiero es hacer que pare. Odio esta parte sensible de mí.

-Shhh, tu estás bien. Estás a salvo. Katniss también lo estará. No te preocupes por un tonto y arrogante, aunque sexy, como yo, ¿vale Madge?- Me esfuerzo por no decir Undersee y la estrecho en mis brazos aún más fuerte al oírla llorar de forma más notable.

Entra un agente de la paz, no el mismo de antes, y nos ordena que nos separemos. Madge retira mis brazos suavemente de sus caderas y susurra:

-Echaré de menos al tonto, arrogante y sexy cazador.

Y se va por la puerta con una sonrisa triste y melancólica en los labios. Yo me pregunto qué acaba de pasar. He abrazado a la hija del alcalde, con la cual me llevo sumamente mal y no la soporto. Supongo que será que la situación me ha hecho ponerme demasiado sensible, pero no me puedo permitir algo así otra vez, o acabaré yo también entre sollozos.

No creo que venga ninguno de mis amigos, no soy tan importante para ellos como para que se despidan de mí. Dudo mucho que venga alguna chica, porque la mayoría o me odian por salir con ellas solo por diversión o simplemente tienen vergüenza de hablar conmigo.

Me dispongo a salir por la puerta aún con el pañuelo haciendo presión en la nariz cuando oigo pasos firmes dirigirse hacia la sala. Giro el pomo y me encuentro de frente con Peeta Mellark que está enfrente de mi puerta, dispuesto a entrar.

-Mellark- digo secamente aunque no lo conozco de mucho-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Protégela- me dice con un tono de voz claro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A Katniss?

-No te molesto más. Tú solo protégela, por favor.- comenta tragando saliva y aspirando intensamente el aire de la sala. Se da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo del Edificio de Justicia camino a la plaza.

-Por supuesto que la protegeré. No lo dudes ni un instante- grito con todas mis fuerzas para que me pueda oír. No sé si se refiere a Katniss, pero yo sí, y con eso me sirve.

Esta curiosa conversación y mi afirmación anterior me ha hecho estar aún más seguro de mi idea inicial de que Katniss vuelva.

Salgo de la sala con la cabeza alta y muy seguro de mi mismo. Intento admirar y recordar cada cosa del distrito 12 hacer una lista mental de lo que tengo que llevar en el corazón para acordarme de él.

El aroma especial del bosque, el Quemador, el sonido de el agua moviéndose en el lago, las aburridas clases de Historia de Panem, los dedos arrugados de mi madre a causa de tanto jabón y agua, la actitud tan parecida a la mía de Rory, la amplia y sincera sonrisa de Vick, el largo y suave cabello de Posy. Y también una maldita pregunta que inunda mi mente desde hace un par de minutos: ¿Peeta se estaba refiriendo a Katniss?

Soy estúpido, ¿cómo puedo pensar en eso en la situación en la que estoy? Voy a un jodido matadero no a uno de esos programas absurdos de cotilleo del Capitolio.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo azucarillos parlantes!

¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? ¿Os imaginabais así las despedidas? He querido sorprenderos un poco y... ¿os ha gustado la escenita Gadge (Gale & Madge)? Siempre imaginé que Madge sentía algo por este tonto, arrogante y sexy cazador. ¿Quién no lo hace?

Además os aviso de que he escrito un nuevo fanfic sobre el nacimiento de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss. Por lo tanto solo consta de dos capítulos. ¡Pasaros si queréis, y dad también un poco de amor a nuestro panadero!

¡Muchos abrazos de nuestros cazador favorito! .lll.


	7. Capítulo 7

La estación está llena de periodistas grabando cada rasgo de mi expresión. Buscan algún resto de lágrimas o de rojez para destacar mi debilidad, pero no captaran nada. Me ha servido de algo no llorar.

Intento mantener la mirada fija en el frente aunque no puedo evitar que una pantalla que hay a mi derecha llamé mi atención. Me fijo de reojo en la imagen que emite: mi llegada al tren en directo junto con Effie Trinket y Katniss.

No puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara aburrida de Katniss y sus ojos grisáceos sin rastro de lloros. Sé perfectamente que no se siente así, que desearía haberse desahogado en aquella lujosa sala de despedidas, pero no lo ha hecho. Es fuerte, tiene carácter. Esa es mi Catnip.

Después de unos segundos de tormentosas fotos entramos al tren, el cual nada más cerrarse las puertas se empieza a mover a una velocidad impresionante. Seguramente alcanzará unos cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora, para llegar en menos de un día al Capitolio. Mi estómago se revuelve solo de pensar en lo rápido que vamos a ir y en lo que me espera una vez allí.

Si alguien compara el tren de los tributos con la habitación del Edificio de Justicia, puede decir perfectamente que esta última es un cuchitril junto a lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos ante mis humildes ojos.

Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño individual con agua corriente caliente y fría. Algo absolutamente impensable en el Distrito 12.

Entro a la habitación y la inspecciono detalladamente. Hay una enorme cama con colchas color crema con dos suaves cojines del mismo color pero con intrincados bordados dorados en el dorso. Pero eso no es nada comparado con la ropa que se encuentra en los múltiples cajones de la majestuosa cómoda de la izquierda.

Miles de pantalones, camisetas, camisas, cinturones y toda clase de complementos descansan en la superficie de cada uno de los cajones. La moda nunca me ha gustado, no he considerado mi forma de vestir algo importante en el día a día, pero la textura de una de las tantas camisas llama mi atención y decido cogerla para ponérmela en la cena. Con unos pantalones que aparentemente parecen de mi talla y con los primeros zapatos sencillos que pillo me dirijo al baño. Estar listo dentro de una hora, esa es mi única obligación por ahora.

Me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca he hecho, y disfruto absolutamente. Cuando las gotas se empiezan a volver más y más frías decido salir y darme un poco más de prisa. Me pongo la camisa verde pálida y dejo sin abrochar los primeros dos botones como siempre, las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden. Y también opto por ponerme el pantalón negro y los zapatos del mismo color que he cogido anteriormente. Todo me queda a la perfección, es como si ya supieran que yo iba a ofrecerme voluntario.

Effie me llama para la cena. Paso mis manos con fuerza una y otra vez sobre mi mojado cabello para intentar secarlo, pero mi intento solo sirve para llenarme la camisa de pequeñas gotas.

Sigo a la extravagante mujer por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un inmenso comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Inspiro aire y dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa esperando la acusadora mirada de Katniss.

No está. En la mesa solo hay unos cuantos platos aparentemente frágiles acompañados de alargadas copas de cristal y cubiertos de todos los tamaños y formas. Me siento en la primera silla que alcanzo y Effie se acomoda enfrente mía.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente preguntándome si le gustará llevar a dos niños a la muerte cada año. ¿Se sentirá culpable por sacar sus nombres? ¿Habrá algo más que superficialidad bajo esa capa de tela, maquillaje y pelo postizo? No lo sé, solo espero que esta mujer nos sirva de algo y que no hable mucho con su odioso acento.

Ella levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía. Se levanta rápidamente y se alisa la ajustada falda.

-Voy a llamar a Katniss, ya vengo- dice marchándose del comedor dando ridículos saltitos.

Va a llamar a Katniss. Finalmente, me tendré que enfrentar a ella y a lo que realmente puede significar haberme ofrecido voluntario. Dejar a nuestras familias solas ya que puede que ninguno de los dos sea el último en quedar en pie, puede que... ¡Argh, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso! Si no me volveré loco incluso antes de entrar a la Arena.

El repiqueteo de los tacones de Effie me avisa de que ya está de vuelta y junto con ella Katniss.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclama Effie y se vuelve a sentar enfrente mía dejando libre el sitio de mi derecha-. ¿Dónde está Haymitch?

-No sé, no le he visto en todo el tiempo que llevamos en el tren- respondo mientras Katniss se sienta un tanto resignada a mi lado.

-Que hombre...-susurra más para sí misma que para nosotros.

-Se nota a simple vista que nos va a servir de mucha ayuda- comento con sarcasmo. La pelirrosa ignora mi comentario y se limita a hacer una mueca.

La cena prosigue en un inquietante silencio. Tomamos una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una deliciosa tarta de chocolate. Demasiada comida junta para mí, acostumbrado a cenar un trozo de pan seco y un mísero puñado de bayas.

Como ya he dicho detesto el acento del Capitolio, no lo soporto, y justamente nos ha tocado una acompañante que no para de hablar. No deja de recordarnos que tenemos que dejar espacio para más comida, pero me da igual. Ganar unos kilos y un poco de masa muscular no me vendrá nada mal para los juegos. Creo que Katniss piensa lo mismo ya que ella también se atiborra a comida.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales- dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

-A mí me revuelven las tripas tus comentarios- digo al cabo de unos segundos, saltando. Effie parece confundida, sin saber si iba dirigido a ella.

La pareja del año pasado era unos chicos de la Veta que apenas tenían para comprar unos pocos cereales al día. Al tener tanta comida delante, en lo último que pensarían sería en los buenos modales; en cambio, Katniss y yo sabemos manejar cuchillo y tenedor y la comida no suele faltar en la mesa, aunque sea escasa. Decido tirar los cubiertos a un lado y comerme el resto de la cena con las manos y finalmente limpiarme con el mantel. Katniss parece que le ha asqueado el comentario igual que a mí, ya que también ha perdido sus modales "extrañamente".

Al acabar la comida me entran nauseas repentinas y me esfuerzo por intentar evitarlas. Veo de reojo que Katniss me está mirando reprimiendo una sonrisilla a causa de que seguramente mi cara se esté poniendo verde. Giro velozmente la cabeza y su expresión cambia a un semblante serio y frío.

Está enfadada, y es muy difícil hacer razonar a una Katniss enfadada. Se puede enojar todo lo quiera, pero no cambiará los hechos ni podrá evitar que la proteja.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver las cosechas de todo Panem. Las vemos una a una, descubriendo el nombre y la primera apariencia de todos los tributos. Nuestros rivales a muerte ya tienen cara: una chica rubia muy atractiva en el Distrito 1, un chico enorme se presenta voluntario en el Distrito 2, una chica pelirroja y aparentemente astuta en el Distrito 5, y lo más cruel, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene la piel y los ojos oscuros, y sé que aunque no se parecen en nada, a Katniss esa débil niña le recuerda a Prim. Obviamente al pedir voluntarios lo único que se aprecia es la palpable tensión entre los habitantes, pero ningún grito de salvación para la pequeña.

Finalmente aparece el Distrito 12. La reacción de la gente al ver a una chica de doce años ir hacia la muerte y a su hermana presentarse voluntaria, las cuales no tienen nombre para el mundo, pero para mí sí. Me veo a mi mismo quitándole de encima a Prim y a Katniss subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben que opinar muy bien sobre la situación y aún menos cuando el público se niega a aplaudir y realiza el saludo silencioso. Al instante Haymitch se cae rompiendo con la incomodidad que se ha establecido en la charla de los comentaristas.

Después sacan el nombre de Peeta y enfocan su sitio durante poco tiempo porque repentinamente yo me ofrezco voluntario. Los comentaristas se quedan en blanco, sin saber que decir ya que Peeta y yo no guardamos ninguna relación familiar. Me veo subir al escenario y quedo bastante satisfecho con mi actuación. Se me ve arrogante, peligroso y para que mentir, no tengo nada que envidiar al atractivo chico-oso del dos.

Finalmente nos damos la mano y descubro que el "Volverás" no se ha notado ante la cámaras. Suspiro, por unos segundos aliviado. Effie Trinket, como no, está disgustada por el aspecto de su peluca.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba como una cuba- respondo con una sonrisa inesperada-. Siempre hace lo mismo.

-Seguramente todos los días del año esté borracho- dice Katniss, sin poder reprimir una risita.

-Sí, que raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, él es el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

Justo en ese instante, Haymitch entra dando tumbos al compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena?- pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la alfombra y se cae encima de su propia porquería.

-¡Seguid riéndoos!- exclama Effie. Se levanta del cómodo sofá, rodea el charco subida a sus altísimos tacones y sale de la habitación con una mueca indignada.

El olor a vómito y alcohol inunda ya toda la sala y hace que se me quite todo signo de alegría que quedaba en mis labios.

Effie tiene razón, una vez dentro solo le tendremos a él y, por mi parte, no quiero tener a un estúpido borracho maloliente como posible fuente de vida, así que me dirijo hacia él y le cojo de un brazo. Para mi sorpresa, Katniss le coge del otro y lo levantamos entre la fuerza de los dos.

-¿He tropezado?- pregunta Haymitch-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.

-¡Anda venga, colabora un poco! Vamos a limpiarte- digo en tono cansado.

Le llevamos casi arrastras a su compartimento. Una vez allí le metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él aún sigue aturdido.

No vamos a poder lavarle bien y despejarle si lleva la ropa puesta, así que decido encargarme yo de esto y no hacer que Katniss pase un mal trago.

-Katniss, vete si quieres- digo buscando su mirada-. Yo me puedo encargar.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y echa un rápido vistazo hacia el cuerpo medio desnudo de Haymitch. Su expresión se relaja poco a poco y finalmente se va de la habitación, no sin antes volver a su ya habitual comportamiento conmigo.

-Parece que también te ofreces voluntario para bañar mentores- dice fríamente pasando por la puerta, ya de espaldas a mí.

-No lo entiendes...- susurro aunque un portazo interrumpe la frase y la deja suspendida en el aire.

Tomo aire limpio por última vez y me dispongo a ponerme con mi "maravillosa" tarea de bañar a un viejo estúpido.

Le quito la ropa rápidamente, sin pensar que estoy haciendo. Cuanto antes termine, antes podré ir a aclarar las cosas con Katniss.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunta Haymitch observándome curiosamente-. ¿¡Qué hago en calzoncillos!? ¡Pervertido!

-¡Haymitch, cálmate!- exclamo agarrándole de la muñeca para que no me de un puñetazo-. Soy Gale Hawthorne, tributo del 12. Te desmayaste en mi elección por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ehmm... me suenas de algo- dice acabando la frase con un gran bostezo-. Sí, creo que te he visto en el Quemador. ¿Puede ser?

Sale de la bañera aún mojado y se tumba en la cama medio borracho.

-Lo que tú digas- afirmo restándole importancia-. ¡Eh, no te duermas!- grito moviéndole por los hombros-. Necesito que mañana estés sobrio, la tienes que ayudar en los juegos.

-¿La? Pensé que eras un chico- dice, me mira con una sonrisa tonta-. Tienes voz de hombre, el pelo corto, eres muy grande. Me va a ser... difícil buscar patrocinadores con lo machorro que pareces... ¡Igual algo de maquillaje de la pelirrosa...!

-¡A mí no, estúpido! A la chica de mi Distrito- exclamo zarandeándole.

-Vale, promesa de mentor. Mañana estaré sobrio- afirma y suelta una risotada al final de la frase-. ¡Y el estúpido eres tú por pensar que eso es posible!

Sus ojos se cierran definitivamente y por más que intento despertarlo no puedo. Es inútil. Lo único que consigo es algún que otro manotazo o patada, pero ¿si le despertara serviría para algo?

Seguramente no.

¡Maldito borracho! Estamos solos.

Camino por el pasillo y me paro enfrente de la puerta de Katniss. Necesito hablar con ella ahora. Es lo único que me queda en esta locura que acaba de empezar.

Llamo un par de veces a la puerta de madera, pero nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar de forma más notable. Nada.

Acerco mi afinado oído de cazador a la fina pared y no escucho ninguna señal que me indique que Katniss esté despierta. Es muy tarde, ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo he pasado con Haymitch. Katniss estará durmiendo.

Me dan ganas de gritar y exigirle que me dirija la palabra, solo un "Hola, Gale" me basta. Pero es mejor que descanse, mañana nos espera un día duro, muy duro.

Abatido y cansado de tantas emociones en un solo día me desplomo en el suelo. Apoyando fuertemente mi espalda contra la pared del pasillo y escondiendo mi rostro entre ambas manos consigo acompasar el ritmo de mis respiraciones con el sonido de las ruedas del tren deslizándose por las vías.

Junto con mis respiraciones también paulatinamente se van sincronizando los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales puede que ya no se oigan dentro de una semana.

Finalmente, mis párpados se cierran, resignados a seguir viendo otra cosa más que profunda oscuridad. Y mi subconsciente lleva a mis sueños a convertirse en pesadillas a causa del frío que la esfera de metal de mi muñeca está provocando en mi mejilla.

* * *

_La robusta mano de un agente de la paz me impide el paso hacia mi absurdo objetivo._

_-No puedes pasar- dice, sin expresión alguna._

_Suelto un bufido, pero no retrocedo. Me quedo allí parado, a un paso de cruzar el perímetro de seguridad que rodea la mina._

_Ya no hay tanta gente como cuando el humo se empezó a extender a lo largo del Distrito. _

_Muchos mineros ya han salido y acompañados por sus respectivos seres queridos han vuelto a sus humildes casas. Mi padre aún no. Aún._

_Intento bloquear mi mente pensando en otras estupideces. Pero ninguna me quita la imagen de mi padre explotando en millones de cachos diminutos. Él es fuerte, seguro que en cualquier momento saldrá de la entrada de la mina con el rostro manchado de carbón y con expresión cansada a causa del duro trabajo._

_Cada vez lo segundos pasan más despacio, burlándose de mí y de mi tonta esperanza. Pero mi cerebro aún no puede digerir la posible muerte de mi padre. Hace tan solo unas horas él me estaba preparando un..._

_-Ya no se encuentran más rastros de posibles mineros- oigo susurrar a un joven agente de la paz pelirrojo a su jefe._

_La poca esperanza que tenía se rompe en mil pedazos como hace unos días una piedra desviada de su trayectoria hizo añicos la ventana de mi habitación._

_-Familiares, amigos y conocidos de los mineros que aún no están con ustedes, les pedimos que se retiren a sus viviendas. Se les irá informando- anuncia, echándonos del lugar indirectamente._

_En otras palabras; nos está diciendo como si nada que nuestros familiares han muerto en aquel accidente y que meses después tendremos que ir al Edificio de Justicia a recoger "la insignia de honor". Por honrar al Capitolio arriesgando su vida con su arduo trabajo._

_Perfecto._

_Me olvido de mis dos hermanos y de mi madre. Ahora solo quiero correr y correr para despejar mis ideas, las cuales están demasiado confusas._

_Llego velozmente a la espesura del bosque sin preocuparme de la electricidad, ni de los agentes de la paz, ni de ningún animal salvaje. Solo oigo mis fuertes pisadas contra la tierra mojada y las ramas caídas. Intentando, en vano, anular el nudo que sube por mi garganta._

_Me paro en seco levantando cientos de granos de arena. Oprimo todas la lágrimas que amenazan con salir y al instante el dichoso nudo se hace más y más grande, sin dejarme respirar de forma adecuada. Necesito deshacerlo, arrancarlo de ahí como una estúpida explosión me ha arrancado a mi padre._

_Actúo sin pensar, guiado por la furia._

_Golpeo la dura corteza del árbol más próximo a mí. Mi puño derecho se compagina con el izquierdo consiguiendo así crear una danza de dolor seco. Los nudillos me empiezan a escocer al instante, pero no puedo parar. El nudo poco a poco se va desatando._

_Al ver los resultados, golpeo con aún más fuerza el pobre árbol logrando que algún pequeño trozo de corteza salte a causa de los impactos. Fragmentos teñidos de rojo escarlata, ya que hilos de sangre caliente descienden por toda mi mano._

_Sangre de la familia Hawthorne. Sangre que me acaba de proclamar responsable de demasiadas obligaciones con solo 14 años._

_Mi puño derecho impacta sobre el lateral de tronco con excesivo ímpetu. Mi muñeca se tuerce y un desgarrador sonido inunda el golpeteo de mi cuerpo contra el árbol. La melodía de varios huesos romperse._

_Exhausto, sin aliento, me desplomo en el musgo. Experimento una sensación de dolor indescriptible. Lamentablemente, no es por la sangre que fluye por mis antebrazos ni por los huesos demacrados de la muñeca; sino porque ese nudo en la garganta no se ha ido del todo. Y lo malo no es que esté permanentemente ahí, en realidad, lo que me atormenta es su existencia. _

_Lo que sentir ese nudo significa:_

_Pérdida._

_Instintivamente echo la cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo unas cuantas gotas saladas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. ¿Por qué no me permito llorar si estoy solo? Porque lo único que me queda de él son recuerdos y viejas promesas que nunca romperé._

_Porque él me enseñó que un Hawthorne nunca llora._

* * *

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

* * *

¡Hola azucarillos parlantes!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Cenas familiares de navidad, viajes de pueblo en pueblo, y esas cosas. Así que este capítulo es un pelín más largo que el resto

Algunos preguntasteis cómo se llevarían Gale y Haymitch, y yo respondo que ya se irá viendo poco a poco...

Y ahora la habitual ronda de preguntas: ¿os ha gustado que incluya recuerdos de Gale en sueños? ¿Preferís que los incluya en la narración normal? ¿O tal vez con flash-backs? ¿O quizá no queréis saber nada más de la vida de Gale? ¿Muchas preguntas juntas?

Como siempre, os pido que comentéis qué os ha parecido, si cambiaríais algo, si tengo alguna falta, si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la historia, etc.

Igual me he puesto un poco sentimental en la última parte. No sé, a veces me sale la vena cursi.

¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! .lll.

PD: ¿Quién quiere un Gale Hawthorne por Navidad? De mí se ha olvidado Papá Noel y no me ha traído uno, espero que los Reyes puedan cargar con él y me traigan un Gale.


End file.
